Room of Requirements
by ConstantSnow
Summary: A collection of slash one-shots that contain one or more character from Harry Potter. Crossovers, AUs/ARs. Pairings subject to change, for latest pairing, jump to the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**

**Pairing:** Sirius "Padfoot" Black and Remus "Moony" Lupin

**Rating:** NC-17

**Setting:** Marauders Era

**Warnings:** Slash. Oral. Boykissing. OoC-ness. Semi-Public Sex. Swearing.

* * *

Seventeen year old Sirius Black yawned widely, leaning back dramatically on the back legs of his wooden chair. The library was packed with people studying for their OWLs or NEWTs. Sirius had at first agreed, in order to spend time with his werewolf boyfriend Remus Lupin. However, Sirius had asummed that they were going to go somewehre private so that thier studying would turn in to making out and that would turn in to sex.

However, Sirius had been so distracted by staring at Remus' ass he'd allowed the werewolf to lead them in to the library. By then it was to late, and Sirius knew he was going to be stuck in the library for the rest of the Friday afternoon and in to the night if he didn't distract Remus enough for him to want to stop studying.

Sirius leaned forward again, letting the legs of his chair hit the floor with a loud BANG. Remus jumped then glared over the table at him, Sirius simply grinned back.

"Seriously Padfoot?" Remus grumbled, with a shake of his head as he flipped the pages in his Astronomy book. "You don't have to stay here you know. If you're bored go find Prongs. I'm sure he'd love someone else to hang out with besides Wormtail." The werewolf said, when he got no reply, he looked up again with confusion.

Sirius was staring at him, chin propped up on his hands while his elbows were on the table. He was grinning widely and the look in his eyes made Remus nervous. He'd known Sirius for nearly eight years now, and he had come to learn that look was something to be worried about.

"I promised I'd spend the day with you Rem, and that's what I'm going to do." Sirius said, then sighed. "Even if that means spending a perfectly good Friday in the library."

Remus smiled back and shook his head. "You should've brought your homework then. There's an essay in History of Magic that's due on Monday and its three feet of parchment." He said and Sirius snorted. "I've got my own homework to do Siri, I don't have time to do yours too."

"I wasn't going to ask you Moony. I got my homework done earlier, so we could spend the day together." Sirius said and Remus looked up at him, amber eyes blinking slowly in confusion and Sirius fought the urge to lean over the table and kiss the werewolf. After a few second, Sirius said to hell with it and leaned across the table, slipping a hand around the back of Remus' neck and pulling him close enough to kiss.

"This is a library! Not a brothel!" The librarian screeched and Sirius pulled away and glared at her.

"Fine." He spat at her, and she went back to putting away books in the section of the library they were in and Sirius growled insults at her under his breath while Remus tried to get his blush to go away and not to laugh at the things Sirius was saying.

Once the librarian was gone, Sirius seemed to calm down. Remus had returned to his studying and held a absent minded conversation with Sirius while he went over his potions homework now that his Astronomy homework was complete.

Sirius drummed his fingers on the table top, watching his boyfriend's thoughtful face and tried not to think about how fucking adorable it was and how much watching Remus study turned him on. It was stupid he knew, but how Remus seemed to be able to absorb the information by simply running his long, thin and scarred fingers down the pages, and his amber eyes soaked the words in. Remus worried his bottom lip as something he read didn't make sense to him. Sirius could see the information being processed in Remus' mind. Sirius reached in to his lap to rub his cock through his pants, and relieve some of the pressure.

Sirius wasn't shy in any sense of the word. He didn't care that someone walking by could see him groping himself.

A light bulb went off in Sirius' head and he grinned wolfishly. It was only two days away from the full moon, Remus would be easy to set off, in more ways than one. He looked up at Remus to see he was still deep in thought so Sirius decided he was distracted enough. He slipped under the table and moved over to Remus. He cast a few privacy charms and a Notice-Me-Not spell as well, just to make sure. With a grin, he realized that Remus still hadn't noticed anything was a miss. He ran his hands up the werewolf's legs, loving how they twitched under his hands. He could feel Remus' body heat even though the thick material of his uniform slacks.

"Padfoot, what are you doing?" Remus gasped, looking down between his chest and the table to see Sirius nuzzling his thigh. "Get out from under the table right now!" He hissed, his eyes were wide. Remus never really looked confused, and Sirius cherished those cute little looks just as much as he did all the other looks Remus made, most of all at him.

"Come on Moony." Sirius whispered back, sliding his lips slowly up the inseam of Remus' slacks. The Black Heir hummed as he mouthed a trail up Remus' thigh, from the corner of his eye he could see the werewolf's erection starting to respond and he growled, skipping the last few inches of thigh and latching his mouth on to the tent in the werewolf's pants.

Remus yelped, gripping the arms of his chair so tightly that Sirius could hear the wood cracking. "Sirius, this isn't funny!" Remus snapped, grabbing Sirius' hands as they worked to open his pants.

"I'm completely serious." He replied, and lowered his head, and pulled the button of Remus' slacks open with his teeth. He moved his hands in Remus' loosened grip and grabbed the werewolf's hands in his own and laced their fingers together tightly.

"B-bloody Hell, Sirius this isn't a good i-idea." Remus swallowed thickly, his amber eyes starting to glow as he watched Sirius pull his zipper down using only his teeth as well. "We should at least - uhnnn - go somewhere private." Remus squirmed as Sirius now had access to lick part of Remus' erection with only the thin material of the other teen's boxers in the way.

"I don't think so Moony." Sirius said.

Remus looked down with a whine, watching from between the table and his chest as Sirius carefully pulled his straining cock from the confines of his boxers. "We ... we can't do this in public Sirius. We'll get in to so much trouble."

Sirius grinned, then lapped at the head of Remus' cock. "You'd better be quite then Moony. No one can see me just by walking past. They can see you, and hear you." Sirius felt Remus' cock pulse in his hand, and it sent heat to his own cock. Sirius looked up, and blue eyes met amber ones. "I know how you can get Moony, but I want you to try and concentrate on your studies," Sirius said, and began to slid the werewolf's cock in to his mouth, a hand instantly grabbing the other's hip to prevent him from bucking up and choking him.

Remus whined. "This is a bad idea... r-really bad Padfoot." He yelped, when Sirius lightly dragged his teeth along the underside of his cock. Remus' shoulder shook and his brow was furrowed. He kept biting his lips with his sharpened teeth as Sirius worked his cock with skilled movements under the table. One of Remus' hands left the arm of the chair and went to the back of Sirius' head, his fingers tangling in to long black locks and his nails scraping sharply over his scalp.

Sirius pulled off of Remus cock, and began lapping up and down the hard hot length with his tongue, his eyes never leaving Remus' face. It was flushed and just beginning to glisten with sweat. His lips were swollen and red from being worried between his sharp teeth. Amber eyes were blown wide and glowing with lust and the werewolf's panted breath tickled Padfoot's forehead.

"If someone comes by, they're going to know something is wrong unless you look like you're studying babe." Sirius said softly, the werewolf's hearing was sensitive enough to catch his voice. Remus' eyes focused on him and Sirius made a show of sucking hard on the head of Remus' cock. Remus moaned brokenly, the hand he didn't have in Sirius' hair clapped over his mouth as another louder and longer moan came from his lips.

Sirius smirked, his boyfriend was close, if the precum bubbling against his tongue was anything to go by. Sirius hummed as he slid his mouth down around Remus' cock and began bobbing his head.

"S-Sirius... please." Remus begged, his hand tightening almost painfully in Sirius' hair. He began to fondle his boyfriend's balls, massaging them to help get him off sooner. By the raggedness of the werewolf's breathing, a few good sucks would do the trick, but Sirius wanted to draw this out as long as he could.

Moony growled, and a shiver went down Sirius's spine. Remus' gripped Sirius's head, kept him still as Remus' rocked his hips, sliding his cock in and out of the hot suction of Sirius' mouth. The next growl was strong enough that Sirius could feel the vibrations through Remus's entire body as he came.

Sirius swallowed, milking the cock in his mouth as the werewolf's hips stuttered then stalled. Remus's fingers eventually loosened in his hair and Remus slumped in his chair, arms barely on the armrests. Sirius grinned after he swallowed his final mouthful. He could still feel amber eyes burning on his face as he licked his boyfriend clean then tucked him back in to his pants.

He turned his blue eyes up and loved what he found. Sandy blonde hair was sticking just barely to Remus' face, and his skin was perfectly flushed, it was almost as good as how he looked after Sirius fucked him. Sirius's cock jumped in his jeans at the though and he watched Remus' nostrils flare and his pupils to flex at the scent he no doubtedly smelt from Sirius.

Sirius grinned and slid from under the table and stood slowly. He ran his fingers through his hair, to straighten the locks Remus had mused. "Well, I think I'll leave you to your studying now." He said, licking his lips while looking down at the wolf. He turned and left, but barely made it to the end of the isle when he had Remus coming up behind him, nipping at the back of his neck with a hungry groan.

"There's no way I'm going to be able to study. All I can smell is sex." Remus grumbled, rocking his hips forward slightly, letting his reawakening erection brush over Sirius' ass.

Sirius turned and pushed Remus up against a bookshelf. He kissed his boyfriend soundly, sliding his tongue in to the burning of the wolf's mouth and letting him taste himself. Remus growled lightly as Sirius pulled away with a playful bite to his lip. "My only question now is; Room of Requirements or Shrieking Shack?" He asked with a grin.

"Shrieking Shack's to far. I'd end up jumping you half way there." Remus admitted.

* * *

**End**

So, I hope that you're all enjoying the Room of Requirements.

Just like The Choir Room and The Job, this is a fan fiction collection where you, the reader, can request pairings, give prompts or even song fic requests and I will do my best to write a one-shot in response. All the pairings must include at least one character from the Harry Potter series. Any pairings MUST be SLASH, because I don't write anything else, I don't know how. The rating can be from K to M/NC-17.

Thanks for Reading. Please Review, Comment and Request.


	2. Death's Master

**Title:** Death's Master

**Fandoms:** The Chronicles of Riddick & Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Richard B. Riddick & Harry Potter.

**Rating:** Mature (NC-17)

**Warnings:** This story is rated M for Mature: Slash. Graphic Sex. Anal. Man-Kissing. Violence. Strong Language.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or The Chronicles of Riddick. Copyright Infringement is not intended.

* * *

"The Necromongers desire to find the _Underverse_ was because of the First Lord Marshall's encounter with a being who called himself Death's Master." Dame Vakko told Riddick as she poured wine into his goblet. "With eyes of emeralds and powers beyond any ever seen in any realm, Death's Master showed Lord Marshall a great many things, gave him his strength and took him to the Underverse. However when the first Lord Marshall was assassinated then was replaced, the new Lord Marshall locked Death's Master in a cryo chamber and harnessed his powers to create the Necromongers."

Riddick raised an eyebrow at that and Dame Vakko smiled, she'd caught her Lord's attention at long last.

"It is the Master's powers that turn us Necromongers into what we are. That gives us our unimaginable strength." Dame Vakko said. "And one day, he will be reawakened by a Lord Marshall strong enough to equal him, and Death's Master will take us all to the Underverse."

"Why are you telling me fairy tales?" Riddick asked.

"This story is very true. Our God slumbers in a chamber just beneath yours." Dame Vakko let her eyes lower to the floor and she was sure even beneath his goggles, Riddick's eyes did the same.

"You've surely felt something under foot. Former Lord Marshalls spoke of a phantom... an unnatural stirring that left them feeling on edge. Our God's restless... He trembles under the night sky, just waiting for the fated Lord Marshall that will free him."

"I'm just passing through. " Riddick said.

Dame Vakko smirked and sipped her wine. "You say this, yet you've sat on the throne now for six years." She reminded the Furian.

"Just waiting for the right stop."

Dame Vakko set her goblet down and with slow, graceful movements she slid over to where Riddick was slouched in a leather and metal chair, legs spread wide enough for her to settle between them snugly. She hummed and trailed her hands up the man's strong chest.

Seductively she whispered in his ear. "I want you to take me to the Underverse."

"Not interested." Riddick grumbled, pushing the dark skinned woman from his lap. "Now scram." He jerked his head towards the door and Dame Vakko lifted herself from the floor with as much dignity as she could.

She walked from the room, head still held high. Once the doors to Riddick's room slid closed her husband was at her side.

"Did it work?" He asked.

"He seemed interested, but only for a moment." She informed him with a frown.

"The seed of curiosity has been planted and that is enough." Vakko replied putting a hand to his wife's back and guided her down the hall, away from the Lord Marshall's chambers.

"But what if he does not venture down on his own?" Dame asked, their whole plan rested on the edge of disaster if Riddick did not seek out Death's Master on his own.

"Then we shall give the Furian another push." Vakko replied.

* * *

Weeks passed and Dame Vakko's words had been pushed to the back of the Furian's mind. The invading armada continued to convert the masses from planet to planet. Not even colonies on moons or asteroids were left untouched. They finally stopped at a large planet that reminded Riddick of New Mecca but more tropical over desert.

Riddick ordered that nonconformist not be killed so long as the people still bowed to the Necromongers banner. The war lords beneath him didn't approve but none of them could take Riddick out in a fight, which was the only way to veto his orders.

Riddick slouched on the throne, listening to some jack ass commander tell him of the latest planet they'd invaded. How many converted and about the resources the planet could provide and the economy.

Riddick honestly couldn't give a fuck if he tried, but the Dame Vakko had dragged him from his chambers and insisted he sit though a report.

The Furian's mind was wondering, behind the dark of his goggles, Riddick's eyes boredly scanned the room, taking in the dimmed lights of the Necromongers half dead bodies.

A hissing floated on the stale air of the ship and Riddick sat up straighter as a cold light breeze followed.

Riddick scanned the area again, his keen eyes caught a blur of movement and he followed it. Standing from his seat, ignoring the indignant look on the commander's face when he caught sight of the being moving out of the room down a side hall. Riddick followed after it.

Before he knew it Riddick had followed the shadow and its whispers all the way to the bottom of the ship. The air was freezing, but fresh. There was energy in the air, leaking from the door at the end of the hall. With each step the hissing whispers got louder and more frenzied.

Words, Riddick realized, he had never heard before. He stopped at the door and put his hand up against the metal. Something behind the door was thrumming hard, he could feel it, hear it. Riddick could see bits of light seeping through the cracks around the door like a breaking dam holding back a flood. Riddick licked his lips, the energy called to something deep and feral in his bones. Riddick heard the sharp click of high heeled shoes and heavy boots and knew them to belong to Vakko and his Dame. Their scents reached him a few seconds later.

Riddick growled in irritation, the hissing grew more excited at his sound. Riddick opened the door and moved in to the room, locking the door behind him. It was pitch black and frigid in the circular room. Riddick removed his goggles and blinked a few times to get his eyes used to the cold. He examined his surroundings quickly.

In the center stood a single, ancient looking cryo-chamber. The chamber was so cold it had frozen over and the ice had continued on to the floor and crept up the walls. The air had definitely come from this room but unless a vent blew it straight across the vent. Any air from this room would've contaminated by the rest of the air throughout the ship before it got to the main hall.

The hissing was coming from whatever was asleep in the cryo-chamber. Riddick didn't think he'd ever heard something so pleasing before, let alone someone's voice.

He walked over to the chamber, he brushed ice away as it began to form on his clothes. Riddick realized that the coldness of the room and the ice wasn't coming from the chamber but from what was inside of it. Riddick slid his hand across the glass lid of the chamber, brushing away frost as he did. It took him a few moments to realize what he was starring at.

A human male, about the same age as Kira, maybe younger. An unruly mane of midnight hair hung down to the boy's feet. He'd been asleep a long fucking time for his hair to have grown to that length. Something about the boy's hair seemed unnatural. Riddick ignored it to take the rest of the boy's appearance as he wiped away more frost. Deathly pale skin, so thin it was nearly translucent. The tips of his long thin fingers were tinted blue, it was the same with his lips, ears, nose and toes. Another sign as to how long he'd been entombed. Riddick noted that there wasn't a nutrition pack on the chamber, nor was an external one hooked up. Yet the kid looked healthy, small for his age (seeing as he seemed dwarfed by the chamber he was in) but his thin frame had well defined lean muscles that should have started to fade after a few days in cryo without nutrition.

There were scars littering the boy's skin. Riddick recognized a few as gun shot wounds, knife wounds. Teeth marks of some kind and an very large set of claw marks down the boy's right flank. And a single scar in the shape of a lightinging off center on the right of his forehead. Yet there didn't seem to be any noticeable muscular damage beneath any scars.

Riddick raised an eyebrow as he spotted a set of tattoos. Words banded around his upper right arm in bold black against lily white skin. Riddick hadn't ever seem the language before in his life, but he'd never been much of a reader anyway. Riddick went to the other side of the chamber to the control panel. He accessed the computer memory to see how long the thing had been on.

999 years, 99 months, 99 weeks, 99 days.

Damn. Riddick thought. Been under for a millennium. He opened the vital sign readout, only to find that there weren't any. No heart beat. No readable air in or outtake. No brain function. Kid was dead, yet clearly giving off whatever energy was in the air. Riddick had his hand over the power switch in a flash. The hissing returned with new intensity. Riddick turned his eyes to the chamber. He watched the boy inside, waiting for any kind of reaction. Even a twitch of life but got nothing but deathly stillness.

Riddick pushed the button off and warning alarms went off as the systems shut down one by one.

When it was all said and done the room was silent except for the echoing of the hiss produced from the chamber depressurzing. Riddick ran his tongue over his lips as the room began to warm. Riddick headed towards the door, Vakko and his Dame would be waiting outside the room. He'd tell them to take their dead 'God' out of the chamber and put the poor kid to rest.

The sudden sound of another's breathing drew the Furian's attention to the cryo-chamber. He stepped with caution towards the chamber. With wide eyes Riddick watched the boy come back to life. First he began breathing, the slow and shallow rise and fall of his slender chest enraptured Riddick. Then Riddick heard his heart begin to beat. So faint at first that even the Furian's keen hearing nearly missed it. But the heart beat grew louder and faster until it rested at a normal resting pace. The room grew steadily warmer and the ice began to steam and evaporate away.

Fingers and toes began to wiggle as blood began pumping and warming his body. Eyes began moving behind thin lids. Muscles twitched as electrical impulses ran through them. The energy in the air vanished like it'd been snapped back on a rubber band. Eyes fluttered open, confused and glazed as they took in their surroundings. Riddick shifted and suddenly had two emerald green eyes staring straight in to his silver ones. The boy vanished from the bed of the chamber with only the faintest of whisper of bare feet on metal. Riddick was instantly on edge, his entire body coiling in preparation for a fight.

{"You couldn't beat me in a fight if you tried."} Came the hissed language that the whispers had been in earlier. Only this strong semi-deep voice slid against his skin like the tender touches of a lover. Whatever language the kid was speaking, it wasn't any human language. Riddick didn't think normal human vocal cords could manage it.

Riddick spun quickly, catching delicate wrists tightly in his rough hand. Shock filled those beautiful green eyes, it took a few minutes for the kid to react. Riddick took the time to examine the boy's face more closely. Well defined cheekbones that looked sharp enough to cut glass. Childhood still clung to the boy's face, leaving him with a good mix of masculine and a bit of femininity. Plump pale pink lips looked so sweet Riddick was tempted to lean down and taste them. The boy's hair was even fucking longer than Riddick had thought and was a thick mess of tangles that covered his naked body.

"Can't understand a thing you're sayin' sweetheart." Riddick replied with a cocky smirk.

The boy growled and vanished from Riddick grip. The Furian growled, looking for his escaped prey. "Neat trick, are you some kind of elemental? They are the only bastards who can vanish like you can."

Riddick jerked left when he felt something slide against his right side. He fell in to a roll, springing up with a hand against his side, hot blood trickling from a long thin cut on his side. Had he moved any slower and he would've been down a kidney.

He growled, lunging at the boy only to slam in to the rounded wall as the boy vanished once more.

{"What are you?"} The boy spoke again. Riddick was able to match the boy's speed after a few more close calls. Which left him with shallow wounds over vital organs and major blood vessels. It was clear to see that Dame hadn't been lying. The Necromongers were fast and they only had some of this being's powers. If not for the after affects of Cryo-Sleep Riddick was positive he'd be dead if the boy wanted it.

Riddick caught the boys wrists again in one hand. His other was wrapped tightly around the boy's neck and had him on his back on the floor.

"I told you I couldn't understand you sweetheart." Riddick purred and the boy snarled. Green eyes narrowed but instead of struggling, the boy went unnaturally still.

"My Lord Marshall is dead. Did you kill the one who assassinated him?" He asked, his accent was one that Riddick had never heard before, but it was damn sexy.

Riddick smirked for a moment. "Sorry kid, way before my time." He answered surprised that the kid still hadn't vanished from his grip.

"What are you?" The boy asked, glowing green eyes examining him closely.

"Furian." Riddick answered. The boy's chin lifted and his lips pursed together minutely.

"You smell like Death."

Riddick raised an eyebrow. "This whole place smells like death. There are Necromongers crawling in every inch of this ship."

"No, you smell like Death. You don't smell like the Dead." The boy leaned up, his nose just brushed the underside of Riddick's chin and scented him. Riddick purred at the action, this kid was even less afraid of him than Kira had been of him on Hades.

"You smell like mine."

Riddick raised an eyebrow and peered down at the boy. "What's that supposed to mean kid?" He asked.

"Death has been following you for a long time. Guiding you to me." The boy leaned back on the floor then smiled viciously and reared forward and headbutted Riddick hard.

Riddick felt his nose crunch and he snarled barely blocking the knee to the groin as the kid contorted beneath him. Riddick had to let go in order to avoid a shiv to the spine and as he spun back on to his feet Riddick caught the boy move into the shadows. Then Riddick watched a second figure blur after him. Riddick shivered.

The kid had a second shadow.

When the boy appeared in the middle of the air, his leg swinging down in a spinning kick that caught Riddick in the shoulder. Riddick flung over the cryo-chamber and hard in to the wall on the other side. He clenched his jaw and forced himself to his feet, popping his dislocated shoulder back in place. His eyes scanned the room looking for the boy or his shadows. He felt like he was being toyed with. The Furian snarled and went on the offensive the moment he caught sight of the boy. The Necromongers speed looked like slow motion compared to the kid. Even Vakko who as second in command and the fast in the armada, was like a snail to this boy's pace.

The cyro-sickness was wearing off and fast. Riddick's window for success in this fight was getting smaller and smaller and the boy was just getting stronger and stronger. Riddick grabbed the boy's hand in his own, squeezing until he felt delicate bones grinding together as he crushed them. The boy only flinched and bared his teeth with a inhuman hiss. A shiver went down Riddick's spine and he pulled the boy close.

"Stop before someone gets hurt sweetheart." Riddick demanded and got a smirk from the other.

"The only one hurt here is you." The boy chuckled but remained still. His eyes scanned over the bleeding wounds that littered Riddick's body slowly.

"What are you?" Riddick asked leaning down to scent the boy. Ice, death and energy, the combination had Riddick's loins stirring and he purred again. The deep rumble in his chest had the boy's eyes going wide.

"You said you were Furian." He said, voice soft and full of thought.

"I did. Now answer me. What. Are. You?" Riddick pulled away from his neck and watched the boy smile.

"Death's Companion." The boy stated.

"Not his Master?" Riddick asked.

The boy's eyes drifted towards right, to the words banded around his arm. "Even you will die one day Richard B. Riddick. But I will stay, watching worlds begin and end. I've seen stars die and galaxies collapse in on themselves. Everything dies Riddick." Green eyes met silver and a sad smile pulled plump pink lips up. Riddick had the urge to kiss them. Only the boy's words stopped him.

"Everything dies. Except for Death and I, his Master."

The boy faded in to the shadows, leaving Riddick on the floor. The Furian snarled and got to his feet. He searched the room, but found it empty. It didn't seem as dark and the energy was gone.

Riddick left the chamber, the boy was gone, he doubted any would even see him unless he wanted it. Vakko and his Dame stood at the end of the hall and their eyes went wide at his bloodied appearance.

"Lord Marshall?" Dame called as he walked pass them. "Are you well?"

Riddick smiled. "Never better."

* * *

There was no change in the armada since Riddick pulled the plug on their battery. Vakko tried to get Riddick to tell him what happened with the boy but he ignored him easily enough. Months passed and Riddick was sure the boy was floating around the ship, watching and waiting, but never showed himself.

Riddick didn't dwell on it while he was awake, but his dreams were filled with the boy. His eyes blown with lust, his slender body writhing beneath Riddick's, voice strained in to pleasured cries and moans. The idea over covering that pale skin in a constellation of hickeys and bite marks made his mouth water.

Riddick snapped from his sleep, hand snapping out instantly to catch a cold, delicate wrist. Riddick looked up and found the boy straddling his waist. He'd cut his hair, so it just brushed the tops of his ears and hung in his eyes. He didn't wear a shirt but his legs were wrapped in soft, sinfully tight black leather pants. No shoes either.

Riddick loosened his grip and the wrist slipped from his grasp.

"What are you doing?" Riddick asked, his voice husky from his lustful dreams. The boy's position and state of dress didn't help.

"This is the first time you've stirred for any of my visits." The boy said. "You adapt quickly. It took my Lord Marshall many years before he could sense me in his sleep."

Riddick raised a brow. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I told you you were mine Riddick. Was I not clear?"

"I don't belong to anyone."

"You say that, but even you know it is not true." The boy said.

"What is your name?" Riddick asked, changing the subject.

"Harry,"

The boy smiled then, and leaned down. His lips brushed over Riddick's and it was like flood gates had opened. Riddick's growl bounced off the walls of his chamber. Riddick claimed plump lips with his own, plundering the other man's mouth hungrily. The boy moaned and wrapped an arm around Riddick's shoulders and kissed back. He was just as harsh as the Furian, using his teeth as much as his lips and tongue drawing out feral sounds from the bigger male.

Riddick growled when he received a particularly harsh bite from the boy above him. He gripped the boy's hip with a large hand, wrapping the other around the back of the boy's slender neck and flipped them over. Harry snarled, biting down harder on the underside of the Furian's chin, drawing blood.

"You'd better not draw somethin' out you can't handle sweetheart." Riddick grumbled, rocking his hips down against the boy's. The boy gasped, dropping his head back against the pillows.

"Fuck me," Harry said, looking up at Riddick with his stunning emerald eyes glowing in the darkness of the room. Riddick growled, stealing the boy's lips as he skillfully unbuttoned the boy's pants, then slid them off with his soon to be lover wiggling his hips to help get the leather off of him. With his entire pale body exposed before him, Riddick pushed himself up on his hands and knees. He began kissing and biting a pattern down the boy's body. He sucked a mark across his shoulders and collar bones, then down Harry's chest, then sucking each nipple until it was hard and his mate was sucking on his bottom lip to quite his moans.

Riddick ran rough hands down the boy's sides to grip his hips as his tongue traveled over around the boy's navel. Riddick sucked several more marks over the boy's right hip, then across his pelvis, skipping his hardened cock to suck on the junction where the boy's left leg met his body. Harry moaned, bending his knees and spreading his legs wide, giving enough space for Riddick's broad shoulders to fit between them. Riddick's hands slid further down slender muscled legs, gripping around the boy's knees then scratching down his calves then back up towards his hips.

The Furian turned silver eyes upward, watching his mate's face as he began to lave the boy's erection with his tongue from bottom to top. Harry reached down, putting his hand on the back of Riddick's head, trying to urge him down. Riddick chuckled, then let the boy's cock slide in to his mouth, his mate groaning softly, nails biting slightly in to the back of his head. Riddick sucked and bobbed his head a few times, swirling his tongue around the head of the boy's cock, licking up pre-come as he pulled away with a lewd pop and a pitiful whine from the male beneath him. Harry's hips rocked up, trying to get back in to the warm mouth that had been sucking so wonderfully on him. Riddick gave him a final lick, from top to bottom, then sucked the boy's sack in to his mouth and laved both balls with his tongue before pulling away and got another whine from his mate.

"Relax sweetheart, I'm gonna give you something even better in a minute." He chuckles, sitting back on his heels, then flipping the boy over with ease and pulling him back on his knees. Harry looks over his shoulder with a glare, but Riddick only grinned at him wickedly.

'_Let him watch,'_ Riddick thought, then leaned down, spreading the cheeks of his lover's ass. His thumbs brushed over the pink pucker of Harry's hole, pushing against it firmly and he thought of how wonderful it'll look, stretched wide around his cock. He growled, leaning down the remainder of the way and swiping his tongue over the hole. Harry moaned in surprise, hands clenching in to the sheets beneath him. Riddick smirked and continued to work, swirling his tongue around the hole while Harry let loose wonderful little noises. All the while he massages the boy's thighs with strong, rough hands, until the muscles were trembling.

Soon his Harry was rocking back against his tongue as Riddick teased it in and out just barely as the boy loosens for him. He added a finger with his tongue and is rewarded with a stuttered: "_Yesssss,'_"

He slid a second finger in with the first as he licked the rim of the boy's hole as it stretched around his fingers. Harry rocked back against them, his breathing started to grow heavy. Riddick pulled his face away with a final strong lick and spreads his fingers as he adds a third and the boy cries out, throwing his head back, Riddick pushing thick fingers against his prostate. The Furian smirked, watching the boy roll his hips back against his thick fingers, and between his legs, his cock is beginning to leak down on to the sheets of his bed.

Riddick spits in his free hand, and uses it to lube his aching cock up as best as he can, he's not to worried about it however. Harry's hole is slick enough with saliva, and he doubts the kid will mind a bit of pain. Riddick pulls his fingers out suddenly and grabs Harry's hips, pulling him back harshly, his thick cock sliding between those sweet firm ass cheeks. Riddick rocks against the smooth flesh a few times, growling contentedly at the feel.

Harry moans, pushing himself up on his hands, then looked over his shoulder. The look in those green eyes has the Furian growling, and he slide one hand up Harry's spine to grip the back of his neck dominatingly. He slides his cock in without a second thought, which makes his mate throw his head back and yowl at the sudden harsh brush against his prostate. Riddick can't contain his own low moan at how hot and tight the other's body is around him. He pulls Harry's back against his chest, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, gripping him tight as he begins to rock his hips, sliding his cock in and out of the boy's ass in a slow but hard pace.

Harry reaches a hand back to grip his hip, the other going up to grip Riddick's forearm. The Furian buries his face in the side of his mate's neck, sucking and biting the damp skin he finds there. Harry rolls his hips back desperately, switching between English and whatever language he'd been speaking before. All Riddick can make out are the pleas for: _"more", "please", "harder" _and _"faster"_. Riddick couldn't deny him.

He began thrusting harder and faster, rocking the boy's body hard as he thrust his cock in and out of the boy's ass. He pushed Harry down, a hand around the back of his neck holding him in place as he fucked him. Harry gripped the sheets tightly, back bowed and cheek pressed against the mattress. Green eyes looked over his shoulder up at the Furian.

"R-Riddick, fuck I-I'm going to come." Harry groaned, reaching beneath himself and began tugging desperately on his cock.

Riddick pulled out of the boy, and flipped him on to his back. Harry yelped as Riddick slapped his hand away from his cock, and replaced it with his own, squeezing it harshly, then leaned down over the smaller male and kissed him harshly, nipping at his lips until he was given access to Harry's mouth which he ravaged with his tongue until Harry was panting, wriggling desperately in Riddick's hand.

"Please," Harry begged, as Riddick rocked his cock against his winking hole.

"Don't come without me sweetheart." Riddick licked at Harry's mouth as he teasingly slid his cock back in to him. Harry moaned brokenly, squeezing himself around Riddick's cock as it moved in to him. The Furian groaned and kissed Harry passionately, rolling his hips, pushing himself hard against the boy's prostate before teasing his cock out of him only slightly, then repeating the process.

Harry panted against Riddick's mouth, wrapping his arms around strong broad shoulders, nails digging in to the firm muscles of the Furian's back. Riddick began stroking the boy's cock slowly in the same rhythm as his cock moved inside his mate. Harry's eyes fluttered closed, and his head dropped back against the pillows. Riddick smiled, feeling the boy rock back on his cock eagerly, his knees pressing against his thighs.

"You feel so good around me sweetheart," Riddick purred against his mate's ear, giving a harsh thrust against Harry's prostate to prove his point. Harry moaned loudly, as Riddick sucked on the lobe of his ear. "So hot and tight, just perfect for my cock, you're sucking on me so eagerly." He continued, feeling the familiar heat begin to pool in his loins.

Harry's body spasmed around him, and Riddick stroked the boy's cock hard and fast, listening to his sounds increase in frequency and volume until he's screaming, back arched and head thrown back. His cock pulses hot in Riddick's rough hand before erupting, spurting hot strips of cum across the boy's stomach and chest. Riddick groans loudly at the sound and with a few final harsh thrusts of his own, he cums, filling his mate with his hot seed, which leaves him with an oddly satisfied feeling in his chest along with the bliss of climax.

Riddick is careful as he rolls them over, his mate laying flat against his chest, limp and panting, even with the stickiness of his cum squished between them. Riddick's cock slips from Harry's stretched hole slowly and the boy hums softly and wiggles at the sensation. The Furian wraps his arms around Harry's waist, and holds him in place before closing his eyes and drifting asleep before he's even aware that he is.

* * *

**The End**

Yes, that's it. Uhm, there could be a sequel some time in the future for this, but for now, I'm leaving it at this. I hope you enjoyed it and please continue to read The Room of Requirement. Please feel free to make requests, review on this or the other one shots that I have here, or just leave me a comment. I've also got a bunch of Supernatural One-Shots that I'm thinking of putting in a collection as well, if you'd be interested let me know.

Thanks for Reading.

There's more one-shots to come.


	3. Spring Fever

**Title:**** Spring Fever**

**Pairing:**Dean Thomas & Seamus Finnigan

**Warnings**: Boy on Boy Action. Underage! (2 sixteen year olds). Hand job.

* * *

Spring was in the air at Hogwarts. Heavy winter robes had been shucked off and girls were starting to wear flowy blouses and skirts and showing bits of skin. Blokes were wearing thinner, tighter shirts that hugged their chests and around their biceps, and quite a few got hair cuts now that their ears wouldn't freeze off. Seamus was in Heaven. Watching any guy or girl who was attractive when they came in to eye sight.

As students enjoyed a warm Saturday after noon around the lake, he couldn't help but admire as a few girls paraded past the spot the group of sixth year Griffindor boys had decided to lounge. Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Seamus himself had decided to forsake the Potion exam that they had looming ever closer that Monday.

"Just look at them all!" Seamus exclaimed, watching two Ravenclaw girls sashay their way towards the Quidditch pitch, no doubt going to watch their house team practice. They'd gotten a lucky draw getting practice hours today.

"How are you fine ladies doing today." Seamus called, grinning at the girls who laughed and started walking faster, though one turned around and waved over her shoulder at him.

"Yes Seamus, we see them." Neville said with a awkward laugh, though he, Ron and Harry all leaned to watch the girls go by.

"Aren't they just wonderful." He said. "Johanna Moore's got the greatest set of tits on her, I could just bury my face in them."

"You'd probably suffocate, mate." Ron said with a chuckle.

"It'd be a Hell of a way to go." He said with a grin.

Dean Thomas just rolled his eyes, content to draw while listening to his friends and his boyfriend.

* * *

Dean groaned as he woke to the feeling of his bed sinking as someone else climbed in. He knew instantly, when he felt lips on his shoulder that it was Seamus crawling in over him. The blankets rose and soon Seamus was pressed hot against his front, arms wrapping around his waist.

"What is it?" Dean muttered, looking down and Seamus grinned at him.

"Spring fever love." Seamus said and began kissing over Dean's neck and bare shoulder, listening to the half-asleep moans as Seamus rutted lightly against him.

"It's the middle of the night." Dean said, carefully rolling on to his back and Seamus moved over him. Despite his protest, Dean trailed his hands up Seamus' bare legs to his waist, where one stayed to grip his hip and the other continued up his back to grip his neck. Seamus leaned down and kissed him gently, getting the dark skinned boy to groan and open his mouth for his tongue. Dean leaned up on to deepen the kiss, his hands tightening their grips and Seamus chuckled against his mouth, rolling his hips so his ass rubbed perfectly against Dean's tenting boxers.

"I love you." Seamus murmured as Dean trailed kisses from his mouth and down his jaw with another soft groan.

"Only because I put up with you." Dean joked against his shoulder, before biting at a smattering of freckles there. He rocked his hips up and the shorter teen's breath hitched. Seamus wrapped his arms around Dean's neck as he pulled his boxers down and Seamus kicked them away towards the end of the bed. Now with full access of his body, Dean slid his hands back over Seamus' pale freckled skin, then back up to grip at his back as Seamus tugged at the rough curls of his hair to get him to tilt his head back for a kiss.

"Because I love you." Seamus informed against Dean's lips, and Dean closed the barely there gap between their mouths and Seamus moaned, lowering his hands to work Dean's boxers down enough to free his cock, which sprung out of it's fabric confines to stand perfectly, thick and heavy and hot against Seamus' thigh. He rocked their hips together and both of them groaned at the not enough friction it caused. They both reached down for their cocks at the same time. Dean's hand wrapped around their cocks first and Seamus bucked against him, putting his hand over Dean's and squeezed.

"... damn," Dean breathed harshly against Seamus' mouth and got a chuckle in response as Seamus moved their combined hands while rocking his hips as well, creating a shaky rhythm and friction. Dean kept his free hand against the swell of Seamus' ass, though he did rub up Seamus' spine to squeeze the back of his neck occasionally. Usually he was much more attentive, which showed how tired he really was and Seamus grinned as he nibbled down the dark column of flesh to broad shoulders.

Their tired fumbling didn't last long, between their heated kisses and rutting they both came with a gasp. Dean slumped against the head board of his bed, and in the dark of the closed curtains, Seamus' pale skin was only just visible. Dean ran his hand up Seamus' chest, briefly pinching a nipple his fingers ran over.

"Love you." Dean muttered and Seamus smiled gleefully, though it was lost in the dark.

* * *

**End**

I wrote this because, well I wanted to do an unheard/rare pairing and for some reason Dean Thomas was the first character that jumped in my mind because, he was always in the background in the movies and didn't get all that much attention in the books although he was usually always there when it mattered. And then I picked Seamus because I was watching Deathly Hallows Pt. 2 and well the "Boom." from McGonagall sealed it for me.

I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review and comment.


	4. Mine

**Title:** My Love

**Fandoms:** Blade Trinity & Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Drake & Harry

**Rating:** Mature

**Warnings:** Violence/Blood/Gore. Spoilers to Blade Trinity & Harry Potter Series. AU/AR. Male/Male Pairing. Strong Sexual content. Strong Language & Adult Situations.

**Summary:** Harry should've known better than to take a curse-breaking job from the Talos vampires.

* * *

Dust billowed as the wards in the room dropped, and Harry squinted, covering his mouth as he coughed harshly. A quick spell had the air clear once more, leaving the main hall of the Temple of La Marga in his sight. It was several thousand years old, but the wards and charms had kept it in pristine condition, as if the worshippers had just been here minutes before Harry. Magic thrummed through the temple, thousands of wards and other spells that kept it safe from grave-robbers, unwanted explorers and from anyone disturbing who ever rested in the thousands of ancient coffins laid in carved out nooks in the walls. The walls were made of black marble, with rare gems, gold and silver inlaid through out, it was absolutely breath taking, and the beauty continued on to the floors and ceilings.

The center of the room was filled with pews, made of black oak with red velvet cushions on the backs and seats. At the front of the room was a platform, waist height with an altar made of black marble and silver. Just behind that, was a false wall, more heavily warded than the rest of the temple combined. Harry figured that was where the Talos twins were trying to get to, so he made his way across the room, to the wall, and began removing the layers of warding.

It took three and a half hours, and by the time the last wisps of magic faded, Harry was beginning to tire. He opened the wall carefully, raising his eyes to the ceiling as the building groaned as tons of sand settled on the sunken temple. He swallowed nervously, then took a few breaths to calm his nerves and went in to the room.

It was small, made of simple stone and had none of the decoration that the rest of the temple did. In the center was a single, ancient, hand-carved stone coffin. The two long sides were carved in to different scenes: a king sitting on his throne while thousands knelt before him, a demon standing atop a hill strewn with the bodies of thousands of men and women. The foot of the coffin had a language that Harry didn't recognize carved in to it, the head of the coffin also had the language carved in to it. And the top, had a full-scale carving of the demon that stood on top of the hill.

The wards on the coffin however, weren't to keep whatever lay in the coffin _in_, but to keep people out, which confused Harry to no end if there was supposedly a demon slumbering within.

Harry took a deep breath, raised his wand and began to unweave the wards. They took him another six hours, and when they finally, fell away, Harry stumbled back, barely catching himself on the wall. He was covered in a layer of sweat, his clothes clung to him uncomfortably, his body shook from the effort it took to carefully lower himself to the floor, and his magical core was completely drained. He couldn't stop himself from falling in to unconsciousness.

* * *

When he comes to, he can hear the twins talking in urgent voices. Danica, like always, is agitated, she's growling and snarling at her brother. Asher is denying her something by the sound of it. Harry groans, his head throbbing as he struggles to open his eyes.

He locates the twins, talking by the door, their giant of a friend, who's name escaped him at the moment is standing just to his left. Harry turns his eyes to the coffin, and his blood freezes.

It's open.

"Good, you're awake." snarls Danica, the clicking of her heels on the stone sends needle sharp pain in to his brain as she comes towards him. "You're work isn't quite done yet." She grabs his upper, right arm in a death grip and hauls him to his feet. He struggles, even though he knows in his state he's no match for the vampire. She moves next to the coffin and takes his left hand in her's and turns it palm up. Harry can't tear his gaze away from the _thing_ inside the coffin, it's the demon that had been carved in to the lid, but the carving had not done the beast any justice to how terrifying it is.

It's covered in a thick, dark red exoskeleton, covered in spikes with horns and doesn't seem to have eyes, just two pitch black pits where they should be. Harry's heart's racing, as he takes in the monster's mouth, it's bottom jaw is bisected all the way down to the middle of it's neck. The beast large, over six feet, broad and heavily muscled, even while it's dormant, Harry can't stop the fear that wells in his chest at the sight of it.

He should've never taken this job.

He yelps in pain, drawing out of his thoughts to see Danica biting his wrist. With a twist of her head she tears his wrist wide open, and blood rushes from her mouth as she pulls away, grinning.

"Yes, your blood will do perfectly." She holds his wrist over the demon's closed mouth and his blood pours over it.

"W-what is this thing?" Harry asks, and she giggles.

"This is the first of our kind," Danica answers as the beast's mouth opens, revealing hundreds of pointed teeth. She let's him go and he doesn't think twice about taking off, pushing pass Asher who does nothing to stop him as the beast roars as it wakes.

Harry clutches his bleeding wrist tightly, but blood still drips through his fingers. He's still exhausted magically and physically and the blood loss isn't doing him any favors.

He doesn't make it far. The beast tackles him and Harry screams, struggling as the beast's mouth moves against the back of his neck, sharp teeth scraping against his skin but he - and Harry can feel that it is a male, it's heavy erection pressing against the small of his back - doesn't break skin.

Harry breaths harshly, squeezing his eyes shut tightly and bite's his tongue, he refuses to beg. But the monster does not kill him. One massive clawed hand grabs both of his wrists, the other takes his hip and flips him on to his back. The panic and fear flare up even more in him and his heart races, allowing the blood to flow more freely from his destroyed wrist, the monster mouths his neck more and Harry realizes then: the beast is purring.

Harry opens his eyes, unbelieving as the beast pulls back, head tilted to the left. "Mine." He growls and hysterical laughter bubbles in his chest, because - what the fuck?! "Beautiful, mine." He states.

"No, no, no, no, nonono." Harry shakes his head like that will clear everything up. "There has been some huge misunde-"

"Sleep, mine." The beast commands and before he can think, Harry obeys.

* * *

When he regains consciousness for the second time, he does so slowly. He's in a bed, that feels like a cloud beneath him, the sheets that are wrapped around him are silk and warm and he feels no desire to leave them. For a moment, he thinks he's back home in his own bed and that perhaps everything was just a fucked up nightmare as a result of to much firewhiskey before bed.

But then Harry remembers his sheets are cotton, and he hasn't had someone else in his bed in over a year.

Harry's eyes snap open and he throws himself from the bed and is half way across the room with his heart in his throat before he can take stock of the room. Matte black walls, with lanterns with frosted glass leave the room dim. The floor beneath his feet is cool, sleek black tile, the furniture is all modern, sharp angles and without comfort. And the bed that is in the center of it is huge, on a raised platform with blood red and black bedding.

The other person in the bed is a man, tanned skin, broad shoulders and thick well defined muscles. His hair is dark and buzzed short, a strong jaw, straight nose and a five o'clock shadow darken his jawline. He looks like he could be Viktor Krum's older brother. But his eyes, intense and ancient are clearly not human. They start out red, but fade to yellow around diagonally set, diamond shaped pupils.

And they are roaming over every inch of his body, Harry can feel them trailing over his skin.

Harry blushes brightly, looking down at himself to realize he's only in his Calvin Klein low rise trunks that leave little to the imagination. He tries to cover himself with his arms, but at this point it's pointless.

"Your modesty is... admirable, but seeing as I undressed you, there is no need for it." The man states, his voice is like honeyed wine and Harry's blush travels down his neck to his chest.

"W-who are you?" Harry asks, watching as the man moves off the bed with an inhuman grace. He's nude, his legs are just as well muscled as the rest of his body and his cock lies soft between his legs, surrounded by well trimmed, dark hair. Harry quickly throws his eyes to the ceiling as the man laughs softly.

"You may call me Drake," He answers, and he walks until he is standing in front of Harry, with barely an inch of space between them. Harry can feel the warmth radiating off of him, and his brow furrows in confusion. If he's a vampire, how can he be warm? "I am nothing like the descendants of my children, my heart still beats," He says, as if he's reading Harry's mind, and for all the wizard knows, he could be.

Drake cups his face gently, thumb stroking his bottom lip carefully. "I suppose I must thank the Talos' for bringing you to me," He tells Harry and again, he can feel the vampire king's eyes trailing over his form, and his heart skips a few beats. "I can smell your attraction coming off of you in waves my love, there is no need to feel ashamed."

"I-I'm not... can you please put some pants on!?" Harry cries and Drake laughs at him.

"Relax my love, I may be a beast, but I am no rapist." Drake tells him. "It is much more pleasurable to have you wanton and willing." He leans down though, and trails his lips against the soft skin of Harry's throat. "And in time, you shall be."

Harry doesn't whimper, and he'll beat the hell out of anyone who says otherwise.

* * *

Drake is true to his word, and does not force himself on Harry, though he touches him often. He is also quite fond of pulling the wizard in to his lap and pet him while he listens to the twins whimper and whine about why they've brought him out of his slumber. A daywalker, and a group of mortals, killing them off in large numbers.

The vampire king does not care, if they are to weak to defend themselves, they have no right to call themselves his children. They also want him to turn his little mortal, but he refuses, and breaks Danica's arm when she tries to press the topic. He prefers Harry how he is, and if there are humans killing vampires, why would he turn his mate in to one?

Danica does not like his Harry, and he knows it's because she wishes to take his place as Drake's consort, but she is weak and unpure and he finds her barely more than a flea compared to his mate. She's ugly both inside and out.

* * *

It's a slow adjustment over the next few months for Harry, but Drake is nothing but patient, desensitizing Harry to his affections, but never pushing passed his petting, all of which stay above the belt. But Harry is a healthy twenty-six year old, which means the attention he gets from Drake, who is _extremely_ attractive makes it impossible to control his libido. And it's impossible to hide it from from the vampire king who's sense of smell is so sensitive he can smell blood on the top floor of the Talos compound when he's in the basement.

Harry shakes his head, clearing his mind the best that he can and tries to focus his attention back on the book that Drake had brought him, because it really was interesting, but his traitorous mind and body have other ideas. Drake had been cuddling him not minutes ago until he'd been called away by Asher. It's been a long time since Harry's had sex... a _really_ long time, over a year since he broke up with Cormic McLaggen and Harry isn't one for one-night stands of friends-with-benifits and did he mention how attractive Drake was.

And when he gets all purr-y and rubs on Harry like a friendly feline- Harry groans snapping his book shut and scrubbing a hand over his face as his body betrays him and sends his blood rushing to his cock. He palms himself with his other hand through the white jeans that Drake had given him. His hips rock against his hand and he bites the flesh of his palm and hisses, eyes closing tightly. He blindly unbuttons his jeans and pulls the zipper down so he can slide his hand in to his pants and wrap his hand around his erection.

He moans, breath hitching as he squeezes himself on the upstroke. His eyes snap open when he feels the bed dip at his feet. Drake is kneeling on the edge of the bed, watching him with a predatory gleam in his eyes and all Harry can hear is the blood rushing in his ears and his heart pounding against his ribs.

"My love, if you need pleasing, all you have to do is ask." Drake says, moving forward until he's straddling Harry's shins, and he leans down, pulling Harry's hand from his jeans, then pulls them and his boxers down slowly, watching Harry for any sign of resistance. Harry licks his lips, nervous, but lifts his hips to allow the vampire king to undress him. Drake makes a contented sound, tossing the items of clothing off the bed and leans down, nuzzling against Harry's erection, causing his love to groan, head thumping back against the pillows.

He mouths the swollen organ, licking from base to tip before swiping his tongue flat against the head, narrow hips thrusting up in answer. Pleased, he engulfs Harry's erection without further thought, and Harry cries out, arching his back as one hand grips the back of Drake's head and the other fists the pillow.

"Oh fuck," Harry gasps, lifting his head to watch. Drake bobs his head and uses his tongue with skills that quickly have Harry writhing and making noises that he's embarrassed to admit are coming from him. Clearly, Drake knows exactly what he's doing, and doesn't need to tease. He uses just the right amount of force to have Harry's toes curling and his eyes rolling in to his skull.

"Drake!" Harry cries, as he cums, back arching and he clutches at the back of the vampire king's neck, struggling to bring air in to his lungs.

Drake swallows all the seed his love gives without thought, and savors the taste, humming as he pulls off, making his mate twitch and whine. Covered in a light sheen of sweat, eyes glazed and chest heaving makes Harry look stunning, and Drake growls hungrily, forcing Harry's legs apart so that he can settle between them as he presses their lips together.

Harry struggles to kiss back, groaning as the demon's tongue licks in to his mouth, allowing him to taste himself. Drake's tongue explores every inch of his mouth, and plays with his tongue. His fangs are an exciting danger as Harry licks over them, before exploring the vampire's mouth in turn. Drake rolls his hips sinfully against him, his erection hot and heavy through the thin material of his cotton pants.

Harry lowers his hands down Drake's sides, touching him like he'd been touched and Drake purrs his approval in to Harry's mouth before trailing careful bites down Harry's neck and across his shoulder.

"My love," Drake breaths against his shoulder, the bites gently as Harry's hands reach his hips. Thin fingers play with the waistband of his pants as he steels himself, thinking if he really wants this, and he's quick to realize that he _really_ does, and not just because he's horny.

In this position, he can't really push Drake's pants down far, but it's enough to free the demon's erection and get his hand around it. Drake growls, thrusting in to Harry's fist. He bites a trail across Harry's chest, each one getting harder as Harry's strokes become more sure. He swipes his fingers over the head, smearing pre-release as he goes and Drake pulls away, flipping Harry on to his stomach, then pulling his hips until his ass is up, presented to him.

Harry buries his face in the pillow in embarrassment.

"Just while I prepare you my Harry," Drake states, breathing heavily. "I want to see your face as you come undone," He runs hot, rough hands down Harry's back, rubbing soothing circles as he goes and Harry relaxes. He pulls away for only a few moments, and Harry can hear him open a drawer, before he's back, hands on the wizard's ass, squeezing the perfect mounds of flesh. He doesn't tease when he prepares Harry, only makes sure that he's sufficiently stretched for his cock, and that he strokes over his prostate to harden his cock.

Drake slicks his cock, then pulls Harry to straddle his lap as he lays back against the headboard. His mate is flushed such an amazing pink, and his dark hair clung to his face and neck, lips swollen from where he's bitten them, and the kisses that they've shared. Harry is breathing heavily, pupils blown wide, heart racing and cock jutting up towards his belly. Drake strokes it a few times, and rocks his hips, rubbing his slicked cock between the cheeks of his mate's ass.

Harry gets the hint, reaching back with a shaking hand to guide the thick erection to his hole, and sinks on to it slowly. Drake growls, pleased as Harry bites his lip against the stretch, but it doesn't hurt - Drake's prepared him to well for that - it's just the perfect amount of fullness.

Drake rolls his hips, reaching up to rub over Harry's chest, blunt nails scratching over heated flesh and deft fingers pinching perfectly pale nipples until Harry cries out, leaning back and bracing himself with his hands on Drake's thighs. The vampire king groans, stilling his hips as Harry begins to ride him, raising himself almost completely off him, then dropping down, so his cock rubbed just right over his prostate.

Drake praises him in every language that he knows, and never takes his eyes off him. Harry, who doesn't have the stamina that Drake does, comes first, nearly screaming at how amazing it feels and Drake thrusts in to him through the entire thing, and when Harry slumps forward, Drake flips them and thrusts in to the pliant body beneath him until he comes with a roar and filling his mate with his seed, pleased with the fact that Harry will smell of him for days.

Sated now, he curls against the vampire, who holds him close as he falls asleep.

* * *

**End**

Thanks for reading, please review and comment and feel free to add your requests as well. I hope you enjoyed.


	5. Blood Pop

**Title:** Blood Pops

**Fandom:** Twilight Saga

**Pairing:** Jasper Hale & Harry Potter

**Rating:** Teen

**Warnings:** Vampires. Angst. BoyxBoy kissing. Non-cannon.

**Summary:** Harry travels the world, giving a little magic to those who have nothing else to turn to. He ends up in Forks, and meets a vampire who's about to loose everything to his hunger.

* * *

Harry learned he could do a lot more good, traveling around the world, than staying in Britain being stuck with the laws and restrictions imposed by the Ministry of Magic. As long as he didn't expose himself, or do harm to anyone, magical or muggle, he didn't see the harm that could come from spreading magic around, be it; a fertility potion to a couple desperate to have a child. Or banishing a poltergeist from the home of a frightened muggle family. Harry learned to never stay in one place for very long and to never really make plans as to where he'd wander to next.

He always seemed to end up where someone needed his help, and he felt lighter in the past ten years since the war than he ever had before. He kept in touch with his friends and family back home with owls and occasionally calling Ron and Hermione with the mirror that Sirius and Remus had gifted him.

Forks, Washington was a beautiful place, rainy but this time of year the trees were vibrant green and the air smelt so amazing. Harry was tempted to grow roots himself.

He'd been here for over six months now, helped the pack leader of a group of shape-shifters and his mate delivery their first child, a beautiful baby girl. And there were apparently vampires in the area as well, Harry was thinking about introducing himself the next time he ran in to them in town. They stood out rather obviously to the trained eye, their ethereal looks and all.

Harry was brought from his musing as someone knocked on the door of his rented apartment. He cast a stasis charm on his potion and headed towards the door, wiping his hands on the apron around his waist.

"Sam, is the baby alright?" He asked, seeing the large man blocking out his doorway.

"Yes, Anora is doing just fine and so is Emily." Sam said, his pride clear in his voice, then stepping aside to allow Harry view of a smaller, much paler man with curly blond hair and a pained expression on his face. "This is Jasper Hale, one of the coven I mentioned to you a week ago. May we come in?"

"Of course, make yourselves at home." Harry stepped back, swinging the door open and allowing the two men in to his apartment. "Would you like something to drink Sam?" He asked.

"No, we just need to know if you can help." Sam said, keeping his eyes more focused on Jasper. Sam was on guard, it was clear he was worried.

Harry watched the vampire as well, noticing the black of his eyes, the fact that he'd not breathed since Sam had moved from in front of Harry. It looked like he was fighting himself to just stand stiffly against the door. Harry took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, calming himself completely, so his heart was at a slow, non-exciting pace for the vampire. The blond seemed to relax, but he still didn't breath. This vampire was extremely hungry, which confused him because the vampire looked well fed.

"My family chooses a non-human blood diet, I was the last member to pick up the life style, and seeing as I drink human blood for over a hundred years before -"

"You're having a very difficult time not being affected by the humans you're around on a daily bases." Harry said, and Jasper's eyes went a little wide. "The animal blood isn't enough for you. You've had the real thing,"

The vampire looks so ashamed of himself that Harry's heart instantly breaks for him. "Y-yes, it has even come between me and... and Alice." Sam frowns sympathetically and Harry frowns, a vampire doesn't have a destined mate like shifters, but they usually choose mates that last life times. Harry assumes that this Alice was Jasper's.

"I see," Harry hums in thought, walking towards his kitchen and going to the cabinet where he keeps his candy stash. He doesn't keep very many blood pops, but on occasion he indulges in one. He pulls the jar from the cabinet and goes back in to the sitting area and sits on the coffee table in front of the vampire's knees. He instantly goes statue still, eyes blown wide and his breath hitches, then stops completely.

"What blood type do you prefer?" Harry asks and Jasper flinches. "You've nothing to be ashamed of here, I will not judge you."

"No offense, but I just met you." Jasper replies and Harry just smiles at him softly.

"Yes, I suppose that's true." The wizard states and pulls the lid off the jar and fishes around until he finds an A negative blood pop and pulls it out of the jar. He pulls the wrapper off, then holds it out. "Go on, give it a try."

"What is it?" Jasper asks, cold fingers wrapping around the black stick gently and lifts it from Harry's fingers and brings it close to his face to examine it.

"It's made of blood." Harry tells him. "Each blood pop is equivalent to two pints of blood. And considering how long they last, the constant taste of blood will help ease the hunger you feel. I've done this same thing with several other vampires before and they've all told me it helps."

Jasper is slow to taste, but once he does, he groans, eyes sliding closed and putting the whole sucker in his mouth. Harry smiles and looks at Sam who gives him a thankful nod.

"I can give you a few dozen to hold you over until I can get a larger order for you." Harry explains, going back in to the kitchen and finds a brown paper lunch bag and dumps all the suckers he has in to it, then folds the top over. Jasper is in his kitchen in only a short second, looking much more at ease now. And Harry finds him oddly adorable with a sucker stick hanging out of his mouth.

"So these are made with human blood?" Jasper asked and Harry shakes his head.

"It's just a potion, that simulates human blood." Harry tells him. "To humans it is just metallic and sweet, but to a vampire it feels and taste like actual blood, provides the same nutrition as well, though I would still suggest that you feed regularly on your animal of choice. This fulfills your nutritional needs, it does not help with your hunting instinct, sorry about that."

"It is more than I could've hoped for." Jasper admits and offers a small smile. "I can control the predatory side as long as I'm not so hungry all the time."

"Good. These should tide you over for the next couple of days, when you run out please come see me again and I'll have an order ready for you. I just need a few things from you."

"Like what?" Jasper asks, removing the sucker from his mouth to make speaking easier.

"Your age for one," Harry tells him. "The older a vampire, the more blood they need to intake. Your preferred blood type, if you'd rather it be male or female or both, an age range,"

"You can be that specific?" Jasper asks, obviously shocked.

"Yes, and the more satisfied with the blood pop you are, the less you'll feel to go after humans. So please, don't leave anything out. You won't scare me off."

Jasper looks at him oddly for a few minutes, head tilted to the left. Harry just lets him, grabbing a quill and a piece of parchment from a near by drawer and writes Jasper's name across the top so he can take notes. "Okay," Jasper nods, returning the sucker to his mouth for a few moments before he gives Harry's his specifics.

* * *

Two and a half weeks later, Jasper comes back to his apartment. He doesn't look nearly as haunted as he had when he'd first come with Sam. Harry smiles and lets him in to his apartment.

"How are you doing today Jasper?" Harry asks, beckoning him to follow him to his kitchen, where he'd been checking over the case of over a thousand blood pops for quality, not that he doubts his supplier (it is Fred and George after all), but he always checks just to make sure.

"Much better," Jasper tells him easily and the wizard is instantly glad, and he smiles easily as he turns the box around to let Jasper see.

"That's great, here is your supply, one thousand, AB positive, mixed sexes between the ages of twenty and twenty-nine." He states and Jasper nods.

"Thank you." Jasper tells him and Harry just blinks at him, confused. "... my coven was beginning to become stressed with my struggles. My... Carlisle was struggling as to what to do with me before, their emotions were difficult to handle."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Harry says, and Jasper knows that he's honest.

Jasper shifts awkwardly, tossing the now empty sucker stick in to the trash can with ease then clears his throat. "How much?"

"Hmm?" Harry has that confused look again, and Jasper smiles at him, because he finds the look rather adorable.

"How much do I owe you?" Jasper clarifies and Harry laughs.

"Oh no, you don't owe me anything." Harry shakes his head. "Just donate a few dollars to a charity."

"You're serious?" The vampire asks.

"Yes, I've enough money just laying around that I don't need to be paid for anything. I do this because I enjoy helping people." Harry says and the empath feels his heart warm. This human burns so brightly, he's nearly blinding and he warms the empath so completely. Normally it takes time for Jasper to become in tune with a person's emotions this completely. But with Harry, it'd taken just two meetings.

"You are very interesting Harry," Jasper tells him, and Harry grins. "Do you have a charity in mind?"

"Nope, pick one that you think deserves it." Harry tells him, then closes the box and Jasper picks it up. "I'll walk you out."

"Thank you again." Jasper says, following the human towards the door.

"Of course, when you're low, send me a text or call and I'll send out for another order to be ready for you." Harry opens the door for the vampire, and leans against it. "I'm glad that these are helping you."

"So am I." Jasper tells him. "I will see you again,"

Harry watches from the door way until Jasper vanishes through the door of the stairwell then closes his door.

When Jasper gets out to his car, he realizes that Harry didn't give him his number, then looks down at the case in the seat next to him and sees the digits scrawled in Harry's slanted print on the top left corner and smiles. He pulls out his cell as he drives and programs the number in to his phone and saves it.

* * *

Even with his new found control, things with Alice do not go back to the way they were. Two months go past and she does not come back to the room they used to share, and he finds himself... lacking. Alice says that it's not his fault, but he still feels guilty. He's felt her disappointment for a while, but now he doesn't feel anything directed at him from her and it makes him feel lost. He knew that there was a possibility that they would one day go there separate ways, but he always thought she would still feel _something_ for him. Because he still loves her, but she doesn't even feel kinship.

This is how he finds himself walking to Harry's apartment in the middle of a particularly bad storm. He's dripping water on to the carpet outside the human's door, and feels like an idiot, but before he can get away the door is opening and the warm and content emotions from Harry wash over him, followed quickly by concern.

"Jasper, is everything... no obviously everything is not alright." Harry pulls Jasper in to the apartment, casting a drying spell on him the moment the door clicks shut. "What's wrong?" The human asks and his emotions tell Jasper he actually, genuinely wants to know. He sits Jasper down on the couch and sits next to him, close enough that Jasper can catch his scent on his tongue.

But with the blood pops now a daily part of his routine, he doesn't feel the hunger that once drove him to the outside of his coven..

"I thought... Alice does not wish to continue our relationship any longer," Jasper tells him, and the pain he feels comes from Harry, not him. It confuses him and he looks up to see Harry's soulful green eyes staring at him.

"I am so sorry," Harry whispers, squeezing Jasper's hands and its then the vampire realizes that Harry is touching him... has been touching him since guiding him in to his apartment. "Can I do anything?" He asks, brow furrowed, desperate to help ease the hurt.

"You've already done so much." Jasper tells him and Harry gives a slight smile. "I-I feel so stupid for just showing up at your door. I'm sorry."

"Nonsense." Harry smiles.

* * *

Its been nine months now, since Harry moved to Forks, he is surprised when he realizes how long he's been here. He's never stayed in one place for more than three since leaving England. He knows why too, Jasper Hale. All he can do is smile at the thought, he has become rather attached to said vampire in the seven months that they've known each other. His qualities are incredibly endearing, he's so sweet to Harry, and even sits through Doctor Who marathons when Harry is being incredibly lazy and doesn't even put on real clothes.

To be completely honest, Harry thinks he might be falling in love.

Harry takes a deep breath at that thought, brow furrowing and brings his right thumb to his mouth and chews his nail. Love is not a subject that he is well versed in, to say the least. One to many times Harry has found himself falling in love with someone who didn't feel the same way, and he's no empath, he doesn't know when someone genuinely loves him, or is just using him because he's to nice, to open and to desperate for love.

He knows Jasper isn't one to use another person, his empathic ability makes him to vulnerable. But Harry also knows that after being in a relationship longer than Harry has been alive, has made Jasper fearful of falling in love again. Jasper had told him that, after Alice left him for his "weakness", it has been difficult for him to overcome that.

"Are you okay Harry?"

The human starts, eyes going wide and he looked up to see Jasper hovering less than an arm's length away.

"Your door was open," Jasper explains. "I called for you, then I felt... Why are you so uneasy?" His brow is furrowed and calm topaz-red eyes stare down at the human and Harry tries to give him a smile, but even without being an empath, it's clear to see it's forced.

"I-I've just got a few things on my mind." Harry answers. "You're here for your blood pops aren't you, jeez what time is it?" Harry shakes his head and tries to laugh it off. "Oh my, I've been sitting here for over an hour. I can get so lost in my own head some times." He gets off the couch quickly, carefully moves around Jasper and towards the kitchen.

"Harry, tell me what's wrong?" Jasper says softly, following the human in to the kitchen.

"Its nothing, really." Harry insists and Jasper knows he wants him to let it go.

The vampire sighs: "Alright, for now." He takes the case of suckers off the counter after Harry repeats the order just a double check, like always. "Are you still coming to dinner? Esme is very excited to finally meet you?"

"Dinner?" Harry's brow furrows and Jasper frowns. "Oh, yes tomorrow night, six o'clock."

"Yeah, I'll see you then." Jasper offers a smile, that normally Harry would return, but he doesn't get it and it makes his heart hurt as he makes his way downstairs to his car.

* * *

Jasper has told Harry about all of his coven mates in length, but it still doesn't quite prepare Harry for actually meeting them. He stood in the driveway, trying to fix his hair after his motorcycle ride to get to their stunning house and instantly feels like he's under dressed. He does his best to flatten his hair, then smooth the wrinkles from his Batman t-shirt, debating if he should zip up his hoodie and hide it when the front door opens and Jasper walks out on to the porch.

Harry blushes brightly, no longer able to stall and walks up, giving Jasper a nervous smile. Jasper grins back at him and his heart flutters a bit, and it's impossible that the vampire didn't catch it, most of all with the way his pupils dilate.

"No need to be nervous, they'll love you." Jasper tells him and Harry chuckles nervously and let's the vampire lead him in to the house by a hand at the small of his back.

The inside of their house is just as beautiful as the outside, just as beautiful as the high end cars in the driveway. But it pales in comparison to the eight vampires that are sitting in the living room. Harry easily recognizes them because Jasper has described them perfectly. Carlisle sits in an arm chair closest to the door, Esme perched on the armrest, his arm around her waist. He looks like he just got out of work, his blue slacks and white shirt are pressed and his shoes polished, tie loosened around his neck and hair slicked back. She's wearing a modest but stunning purple dress that ends above her knee and simple flats with a bow on them and her hair falls to the middle of her back in perfect dark waves.

The next person he notices is Emmett, simply because he's massive, even lounging on the floor with his back pressed up against the devastatingly beautiful blonde that could only be Rosalie, who to humans is Jasper's twin sister, and she does look like him, though her hair is more golden than his and without the curls that Harry loves so much about Jasper's. He's wearing a long sleeved Henley with dark blue arms, a grey body and orange trim and collar, he's got black cargo shorts and tennis shoes. She's wearing a flowy blue top, grey jeans and pumps with heels that would break ankles if not worn by someone with unnatural grace. She's wearing earrings and matching bracelet and necklace and looks so bored as she texts away on her phone.

Next is Edward, Bella and their frankly impossible daughter Renesmee, who looks to be about twelve or thirteen even though, according to Jasper she was only born a few years ago. Edward is reclined at one corner of the couch, with his daughter tucked against his side as she plays a handheld gaming device, and Bella is on her daughter's other side, looking dazed. Edward was dressed in faded jeans, and a long sleeved light grey shirt, feet covered by dark blue socks. Bella is wearing an over sized t-shirt that most likely she stole from Edward, and dark wash jeans and is the only other person besides Harry who doesn't look like they just walked off of a photo shoot. She's got on ragged Chuck Taylors and the enormous rock on her fingers is hard to miss. She's got her hair down, not styled but still better looking than Harry's unruly nest of hair. Nesse is dressed like a typical preteen, but expensively: skinny black jeans, a pink and purple t-shirt and a fitted leather jacket over it. Her hair is curled, and pulled back with a clip. She's only wearing socks like her father, but they're mismatched (as homage to her favorite actor).

The last seat on the couch is where Alice sits, and looking at her, Harry's breath catches in his throat. He understands why Jasper was so fond of her. She's beautiful, her hair cut short and styled a bit wildly around her heart shaped, delicate face. Her eyes are large and innocent. She's the smallest adult vampire in the room, her body like that of a ballerina's, dressed in a cute flowing dress in pale yellow and a white sham over it, a pair of flats rest on the floor in front of her because her feet are tucked under her.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet my family," Jasper says. "Everyone, this is Harry."

* * *

Dinner is nice, Esme cooks a huge meal, though Harry and Nesse are the only two that actually eat. Conversation flows easily around the table and they question Harry here and there about himself, and what he was doing for a living and how he found his way to Forks.

He tells them how he had been living rather nomadically, staying in a town only long enough to help a few people, how he's technically unemployed but that his family is from old money and have large investments in several dozen companies that Harry just monitors and shows up at from time to time to make sure things are actually going well. He is as vague as possible about his family, tells them his parents died when he was very young, that he doesn't remember them. He doesn't mention his relatives and the war stays just as blank as that. He tells them that after school, he'd lost the drive for the profession that he originally thought he wanted and decided he liked his current lifestyle the best.

They don't believe him when he tells them that he's thirty-three. Edward does manage to convince them when he tells them the date of his birth and they're completely amazed. After dinner they go to the back yard where they start a fire in the large pit and circle around it.

Jasper sits next to him on the swing, and puts his hand around his shoulder, and again Harry's heart flutters. He gets several glances, but he's not sure if it's because they're worried about Jasper's reaction or just because his heart catches their attention. Jasper is relaxed next to him, a blood pop in his mouth, pushing the swing back and forth slowly with his legs.

They talk for a few more hours, until Nesse starts to drift off and Harry feels his eyelids getting heavier too.

"I think I need to head home," Harry says softly, directing the words at Jasper as everyone has either drifted to their own conversations or comfortable silence. The blond looks down at him. "Its late."

"Let me drive you home." Jasper insists. "You're tired and it's not safe to ride a bike when you're impaired."

Harry smiles at him. "Only because I couldn't outrun you to get to my bike and I know for a fact you've already taken my keys." He gets up and stretches, bones popping and he groans.

Jasper gets up too, not needing to stretch just smiles down at the human. After thanking Esme and telling everyone good-bye, Harry follows Jasper to his car and lets him drive him home, promising to delivered his bike by morning.

* * *

When Jasper gets home, Alice is waiting for him. Her plump lips are in a thin line and she's staring intently at him. The house is empty, except for Nesse in her room sleeping, meaning the others have gone for a feed, or just for a run.

"You like him, don't you?" Alice asks without preamble. Jasper looks at her for a moment, after years of them being together, she's learned to cloak her emotions from him.

"I do," Jasper answers, because there's no need for him to hide it. Alice had made it clear they were over, and he was giving her what she wished for. He tosses his keys in to the bowl near the door and shrugs his jacket off.

"He's going to leave." She tells him. Jasper freezes and looks at her.

"What did you see?" He asks, practically demanding.

"Him leaving, soon." Alice says. "He told us tonight, he's living as a nomad, the fact that he's stuck around so long surprises him. He's nothing keeping him here."

"Why is he leaving?" Jasper takes a step towards her, then stops himself, steps back and folds his arms over his chest.

"Because that's what nomads do." Alice explains with a shrug. "He's not bound to anything here, he's helped a few people, done his 'good deeds' in Forks and that's all there is to it."

Jasper grits his teeth. He'd thought... he'd thought that Harry would stay, for him. "Are you sure?" He asks, throat tighter than he's willing to admit. Alice nods at him.

"You had to know this was coming." Alice says, and for some reason, Jasper feels like she's being cruel, which is so unlike her. "You would've known if he felt anything like you do for him."

And those words are like a blow to his stomach. It takes a while, but Jasper manages a numb nod and leaves without a word, going straight out the backdoor and heads east in to the woods because he needs air.

* * *

Harry was expecting Jasper to visit him in the following week after the dinner with his coven. But Jasper does not show, so Harry sends a few texts, which go unanswered, and a call which is answered by Alice, who tells him that Jasper has gone hunting, and won't be back for a few days still.

Harry has no reason to feel hurt over it. After all Jasper owes him nothing, and it's not like Harry has given him any reason to be here. Plus it's stupid for him to feel upset that Jasper went to eat without telling him, even if he had for the last few months.

After another two weeks, Jasper still hasn't come over to visit, even though his latest batch of blood pops is in and he's still not answering any of Harry's messages or calls.

So Harry takes the initiative to figure out what is wrong. He tucked the case in to one of the saddle bags on his motorcycle and takes the long way to the Cullen's home in order to think. How is he supposed to justify his feelings? Jasper came to him for help, and then friendship after the end of a relationship that was older than Harry was by a long shot. Jasper had told him several times he still _loved_ Alice, and how can Harry, who trips over his own feet, gets spacy and can't hold a flame to the beauty that is Alice Cullen supposed to get Jasper to move on from that and be with him?

When he comes to the end of the long driveway, several of the cars are gone, but thankfully Jasper's is there. Harry dismounts his bike and gets the case from the right bag and makes his way up the walkway to the door and rings the bell. Jasper answers and Harry's heart nearly falls out of his chest. His eyes are surrounded by dark circles and beginning to turn black, his shoulders are hunched and he looks like he did when they first met.

"I thought you'd be gone," Jasper breaths and Harry's brow furrows.

"W-why would you think that?" Harry asks, clutching his fingers around the edges of the box in his hands.

"That's what nomads do," Jasper tells him and Harry feels so terribly guilty.

"Th-... this is because of what I said at dinner isn't it?" The wizard asks and the clench of the vampire's jaw is answer enough.

"Alice told me you were going to be gone by the end of the month, so I thought I'd make it easier on myself to get away before I got any closer." Jasper explains and Harry looks up at him.

"Alice's visions aren't set in stone, they're subject to change at the slightest change in a person's actions. You told me that yourself Jasper," Harry says. "I'd stay for you," He looks down quickly, blushing furiously. "T-that's what I was thinking about the day before I came over for dinner, I-I just didn't want to bring it up because you and Alice's relationship would crush anything I could offer."

Cold hands cup his face and tilt it up so he looks up at the vampire. "Why do you keep comparing yourself to her?"

"Because you loved her so much," Harry admits. "You still do, I don't have to be an empath to know that."

"You're right," Jasper doesn't bother denying it and Harry's breath hitches and he closes his eyes when they start to sting. "But I've got someone much better right here in front of me. Someone who blows Alice's kindness and generosity out the window. Who felt for my struggles before he even knew me. You saved me, gave me back my mind, my family. The idea of you leaving was- _is_ devastatingly."

"Then why didn't you come and convince me to stay?" Harry asks.

"Fear," Jasper answers simply and presses his lips against the human's and gets a surprised gasp for his action. But the emotions rushing out of Harry in thick waves have Jasper purring happily and pulling Harry against him, getting the stupid box from between them so he can feel the slighter man pressed against him completely. Harry isn't that skilled at kissing, but Jasper doesn't care, it's sloppy and filled with literal and figurative heat and is so so perfect.

Jasper can't believe he'd almost let this slip through his fingers. Harry clutches Jasper's jacket and kisses back as best he can but the vampire is so overwhelming, and eventually the need for air makes him pull back, clutching his jacket all the tighter.

"Stay here, with me." Jasper states, pressing his forehead against Harry's who hums and Jasper can feel that it's a giant yes, but he waits until Harry actually says it aloud and steals his mouth again.

* * *

**End**

I will be writing more of this pairing when I get around to it.


End file.
